Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Turnabout Gotham
by BlueDragonCody
Summary: When the Joker dies and Batman is accused of killing him, he calls Phoenix Wright and others from another State District to help him out. But they soon find out that even Batman has many things to hide.
1. The Call

**Hello, everyone! Long time no see!**

**I'm truly sorry for the long hiatus since 2017. I was caught up in personal issues that were not under my control. In any case, I've got news for you guys (some good news, some bad news, and just news).**

**Bad news: all the stories you see that are unfinished will stay unfinished. I thought they were a little crappy and way too cringe-worthy. However, they gave me a lot more experience in writing, which brings me to the good news:**

**I will try leaving as many stories as possible up on this profile in case you want to see them again. I might even use these old stories as reference for new ones!**

**Despite this, however, I'm going to be rewriting a lot of my previous stories that I've done in the past. And once I start rewriting an old story, that old story will be deleted in order to comply with the FanFiction website's rules and guidelines.**

**Anyway, with that all out of the way, my first story back will consist of a Batman/Ace Attorney crossover taking place between Batman: Arkham City and Batman: Arkham Knight, so if you haven't played the Arkham series, I highly recommend playing it before reading it (or you can watch some walkthroughs about it instead if you want.). In this crossover, Batman will go on trial for the murder of his arch-nemesis, the Joker, back in Arkham City. I wanted Batman to be cleared of that charge, so without further ado...**

**TURNABOUT GOTHAM - START**

* * *

**February 7, 11:47 PM  
Arkham City  
Park Row**

Batman woke up with the cure still in his hand. He painfully got up, then he was greeted by the Joker's voice.

"Quick! The cure!" Joker demanded. "What are you waiting for? C'mon!"

Batman looked at the cure and contemplated what to do with Joker as he ranted.

"I killed your girlfriend, poisoned Gotham and hell, it's not even breakfast. But so what? We all know you'll save me."

Batman then replied with:

"Every decision you've ever made ends with death and misery. People die. I stop you. You'll just break out and do it again."

The Joker then did something unexpected.

"Think of it as a running GAG!" he yelled as he stabbed Batman in the shoulder from behind, making Batman drop the cure.

"Nooooo!" yelled Joker as he dropped to the floor and tried to drink the cure from the floor.

Batman took the knife out of his shoulder and threw it to the ground.

"Are you happy now?" Joker said as he lay down, giving up.

"Do you want to know something funny?" replied Batman, "Even after everything you've done, I would have saved you."

Joker simply coughed up a laugh and said, "That actually is *cough* *cough* pretty funny."

He coughed and laughed for a few more seconds, then he finally succumbed to his disease. He had finally passed away.

* * *

**April 4, 8:53 PM  
Wright and Co. Law Offices**

"Well, that was uneventful."

"Come on, Nick! Cheer up! We'll get some cases soon! I just know it!"

A lawyer, Phoenix Wright, and his assistant, Maya Fey, were getting ready to close up the offices for the night. They hadn't had any new clients yet, but Maya insisted that they will get more cases soon.

Suddenly, just before they were about to close, Phoenix's cell phone rang. It looked like they had gotten a client at last.

"See? Told you so!" said Maya.

Phoenix answered the phone.

"Wright and Co. Law Offices, Phoenix speaking," said Phoenix.

A deeper, more intimidating voice answered back.

"Mr. Wright. I was wondering if I could get a hold of you. I need your help."

"Wait... you aren't Shelly de Killer, are you?" Phoenix said with a sense of hostility.

"No, I'm not de Killer. I'm a vigilante, not an assassin. I don't kill."

"Well, who are you then?"

There was a pause, then the caller simply replied:

"I'm Batman."

"Wait, WHAT?!" Phoenix yelled in surprise.

"I know," said Batman, "Now, I require your help. I've been accused of murdering the Joker. Could you help me out?"

"The Batman needs help from a lawyer?" said Phoenix, "That's the first I've heard of it. But sure, we'll help you out. Where are you exactly? Gotham City, I presume?"

"That is correct. I've already deployed the Batwing to your offices. After a few stops, it will take you straight to the Gotham City Police Department."

"Got it. We'll be waiting."

"Thanks, Mr. Wright."

Batman hung up, and Phoenix explained to Maya what happened.

"Was that seriously Batman you were talking to?!"

"Yep. He needs our help, and I figured after he's saved the world countless times, we could return the favor."

"Alright! But how will we get there?"

"Batman has deployed the Batwing to our offices. It should be here any second now."

Suddenly, the Batwing swooped in and landed on the ground next to the offices to pick them up.

The Batwing opened up its passenger dock, and Phoenix and Maya went in.

"You ready, Nick?" asked Maya, "This ride might get a little turbulent."

"Yeah, I'm ready," said Phoenix, a little weary, "Although... could this aircraft go easy on the passengers?"

"Activating slow flight mode," said a computer in the ship.

As the Batwing took off, instead of zooming through the skies, it flew just as fast as a normal passenger airplane.

"Well, I'll be damned," said Phoenix.

"Next destination: prosecutor's office," said the computer.

"Wait, we need someone from there as well?" said Maya.

As the Batwing landed, Miles Edgeworth was waiting as well, along with the Judge and Detective Dick Gumshoe.

As they got on, they saw Phoenix and Maya on there as well.

"Edgeworth!" said Phoenix.

"Wright," said Edgeworth, "I assume Batman called you guys there as well?"

"That's correct!" said Maya, "Oh, Detective Gumshoe! Your Honor! You're here as well?"

"Indeed," said the Judge, "We all got a call from the Batman himself, apparently."

"We certainly did, Pal!" said Gumshoe, "We better hurry, or Batman might get convicted!"

"And he won't be able to protect his city," said Edgeworth.

And with that, the Batwing took off for its next destination:

Gotham City.

* * *

**Okay, that's the first chapter of this story! Now I should be back and updating now. I'll be focusing on one story at a time from now on, so don't expect as many stories as before.**

**So, until then, this is BlueDragonCody signing off. See ya!**


	2. Briefing

**Hey, guys! Just thought I'd write another chapter for you all.**

**Before we begin, however, I have an announcement to make. As of July 13th, 2019, my stories overall have hit over 20K views, 52 favorites and 43 followers total, while my profile page has hit almost 3K views, 17 favorites and 18 followers! Thank you all for the support, guys!**

**Now, without further ado, I present Turnabout Gotham - Chapter Two.**

* * *

**April 4, 10:41 PM  
Gotham City  
GCPD Rooftop**

As the Batwing arrived at the GCPD Building, the police commissioner, Jim Gordon, was waiting. The Batwing landed, then the passenger bay opened, revealing the crew on-board: Defense Attorney Phoenix Wright, Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth, Spirit Medium Maya Fey, Detective Dick Gumshoe, and the Judge.

"Well, I'll be damned," thought Gordon, "He really did hire Phoenix Wright."

The crew stepped out of the Batwing and introduced themselves to the police commissioner.

After they introduced themselves, Jim explained the entire situation.

"We believe Batman is responsible for killing the madman known as The Joker," said Gordon, "How it happened, we're not sure."

"Where is the scene of the crime?" asked Edgeworth, "That may be a good place to start looking."

"You're not gonna like this... but it's in the closed-down Arkham City."

"Wait, WHAT?!" exclaimed Maya, "Now I'm a little scared..."

"Do not worry," said Gordon, "Every inmate at Arkham City has been either contained at another prison in Blüdhaven or released back into Gotham."

"Whew," said Gumshoe, "That's a relief."

"Wait, why were they released?" asked the Judge, "They can't be released! It's too dangerous!"

"Well, there were some prisoners that were trying to get Arkham City shut down. It... didn't end so well for them."

"So they were put in there with the prisoners?" asked Phoenix, "Who was the cause of that?"

"A vile man known as Hugo Strange," said a familiar voice.

They turned around to the elevator and they saw the Batman himself.

"Batman?!" everyone yelled simultaneously.

"I'm glad all of you came," said Batman. "I'll explain everything inside the building."

They all went down the elevator and into the precinct.

**April 4  
Gotham City  
GCPD**

As soon as they were inside, Batman briefed everyone on what happened.

"First of all, you guys need to know who the Joker is," started Batman, "Here's a Psychological Profile on him retrieved from Arkham Asylum."

**THE JOKER'S PSYCHOLOGICAL PROFILE ADDED TO COURT RECORD**

"As you know, I'm accused of killing the Joker in a super prison called Arkham City. And I even have a motive."

"Which is?" asked Phoenix.

"He killed my girlfriend, Talia al Ghul and poisoned Gotham with his own infected blood."

"What?! That's terrible!" said Maya.

"Yeah, and how he died was very... unfortunate."

"How so?" asked Edgeworth.

"There's a lot of things you need to know before that. There are many previous events surrounding the death of the Joker."

"Alright, shoot," said Phoenix.

"Actually, I think it's better if you had a few files of the events," said Gordon as he came back from the records room and handed case files to Phoenix and Edgeworth, "I managed to make some copies for both the defense and prosecution."

**AA-7 INCIDENT CASE FILE ADDED TO COURT RECORD**

**AC-1 INCIDENT CASE FILE ADDED TO COURT RECORD**

"Well, this will come in handy," said Edgeworth, "Thanks, Commissioner."

"No problem," said Gordon, "I hope we can get the truth."

"Hey, I need to speak with Batman privately, if you don't mind," said Phoenix.

"No problem," said Gordon.

After the rest of the gang left the area, Phoenix pulled out his gemstone, called the Magatama.

**MAGATAMA ADDED TO COURT RECORD**

"Okay, at this point, I don't think you did it, but I need to make sure," said Phoenix, "Did you kill the victim, the Joker?"

After a short pause, Batman answered.

"No, I did not," said Batman.

And, of course, the Magatama didn't react.

"Okay. I believe you."

"Thanks, Mr. Wright."

"Mr. Gordon, you guys can come back in now."

The gang then came back into the room, then Edgeworth asked one more question.

"Now, for the record, what is the Joker's real name?"

"The Joker's real name is Jack Napier," said Batman.

"Alright. Good to know," said Phoenix, "Don't worry, you're in good hands. We'll get the truth out, no matter what."

"I knew I could count on you guys," said Batman, "Before you go, here."

He gave Phoenix a device.

"This is to notify the GCPD when you are finished investigating the crime scene."

"I must stay in GCPD to help prepare for the trial," said the Judge, "Good luck, everybody!"

And with that, Batman left for the detention center, while the gang headed back to the roof to start heading straight for Arkham City by helicopter.

* * *

**Well, that chapter was shorter than I expected, but oh well. Sorry for taking so long to update, my life was getting the better of me. Reviews are appreciated!**


	3. The Scene of the Crime

**Hello again, fellow readers! Before we start, I want you guys to know something**

**This chapter... might not be for the faint of heart. I changed the story rating from T to M just to be safe. I didn't expect that I would have to do this, but since this chapter is necessary to the story, I thought I would make sure that you guys knew.**

**So, without further ado, I present to you... Turnabout Gotham: Chapter Three.**

* * *

**April 4  
Gotham City Airspace  
GCPD Helicopter**

"Control, this is Falcon 5 approaching Arkham City, Park Row. Over," said the pilot of the Helicopter. The team was starting to get closer to the city where Joker died.

"10-4," said someone on the other end of the radio, "See to it that the team can start investigating the crime scene immediately."

"Copy that. Falcon 5 out."

"This will be interesting," said Phoenix, "I've never really investigated this type of crime scene before."

"Well then, today will be your lucky day, I guess," said Detective Gumshoe.

"Or unlucky, depending on how you look at it," said Edgeworth, "This _is_ a super prison, after all."

"I'm a little afraid of what will happen," said Maya, "We don't know if the city is actually empty."

"We'll be fine, Maya," said Phoenix, "Don't worry."

"Okay, guys, get ready," said Falcon 5, "We're about to land."

**April 4  
Arkham City  
Park Row**

As the helicopter approached the shut-down Arkham City, the team prepared to get off the helicopter.

"Ready, guys?" asked Gumshoe.

"Ready," said Edgeworth.

"Ready," said Phoenix.

"...Okay. I'm ready." said Maya, nervous.

The helicopter landed and Phoenix and his friends got off. A few SWAT team members also came along just in case there were still people in the prison.

"Stay with us, guys. We'll protect you if needed," said the SWAT leader.

"Thanks, sir," said Phoenix.

After they landed in the area where Joker died, they saw white tape in the outline of Joker's dead body.

"Batman must have put the tape there before Joker was carried out of the super-prison," said Edgeworth.

"How convenient," said Gumshoe.

**Joker's Body Outline Added to Court Record**

"Wait, there's something next to the outline," said Maya. She looked next to the outline and saw a blue puddle stain.

"Hey, Batman gave me something to help extract that," said Gumshoe, "I'll make sure it gets to the lab when the investigation's done."

**Unknown Blue Puddle Stain Added to Court Record**

"Hey, there's a knife next to the puddle as well," said Edgeworth.

"Looks like there's blood on it," said Phoenix, "Gumshoe, could you examine this as well?"

"Sure thing, pal!"

**Bloody Dagger Added to Court Record**

Looks like this is all we're going to get for now. Let's head back to GCPD and review what we've got.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating and for the short chapter. I was very busy with life. Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
